Grand Magic Games x800: Clash of Water and Bullets
The Coliseum filled to the brim with spectators their energy and liveliness could be sensed as far as the preparing area. The banners holding each participating guild held the emblems of the guild they represented. The announcer started to announce the participants as Tisha Pierce began to walk in. "Representing the Purple Phoenix guild! all the way from Magnolia! We have Tisha Pierce! The Purple Knight of the Purple Phoenix guild!!" As the announcer announced her waves of crowds started to cheer her on as she walked in waving to the crowd as she walked in a tiny smile on her face as she walked in with her armor and lance. She wondered who she would be fighting against this new day of this Grand games of mages and magic. "Representing Crashing Wave is Kendra Inigo! A woman fabled to have power as vast and wide as the ocean, will this newcomer be able to hold her own against the famous knight?" The crowds cheer as the other woman walked up, a gentle smile on her face as she did. Once she got in the center of the grounds, she reached a hand out towards Tisha. "I look forward to our match," She said, her blue eyes glowing with determination. A staff case was slung around her shoulder, the bottom only a few inches from the ground, as well as the top of the staff protruding from the top for easy access. Tisha reached out and shakes Kendra's hand "Ditto." Tisha said this with a smile but still held a lot of confidence in what she could do. She took a few steps back before speaking "I apologize for any pain my fighting style may inflict on you." She pointed her armored hand at Kendra as she aimed her lance at her. "Truly you face a typhoon. Good luck." As she said this she pulled the trigger on her lance as it started to fire a hail of bullets at her. She was just getting warmed up testing the waters as one would say. Kendra watched as Tisha stepped back, pulling her staff from behind her and slipping the sheath off her back. "If I were facing a typhoon you would have already lost my dear," She says, and as Tisha raises her lance, Kendra holds her staff up parallel to the ground, water wrapping around the body of her weapon from her hands. She begins twirling the staff rapidly, the water forming into a swirling circle in front of her, akin to her shield spell. As the bullets came flying at her, they were quickly sucked into the vortex and shot out through the sides. After the barrage of attacks had passed, the water fell to Kendra's feet, being absorbed into the ground. She pointed her finger at Tisha, softly muttering "Water Phoenix's Geyser." A moment later, the ground beneath the other woman erupted, boiling water gushing from the break under the earth. Should the water connect, it would deliver no less than second-degree burns to her skin, as well as launch Tisha several yards into the sky, and should she try and resist the upwards flow, the crushing force delivered by the water would not be something she could easily shrug off. Tisha rephrased her statement "I meant like a Typhoon of metal not water." Tisha then positioned herself differently launching the lance at Kendra's chest hoping to defeat her defense with it as she jumped to the side mere seconds before the geyser erupted beneath her a few water drops touching her armor while considerably hot they did not touch her skin. She then requipped her Scarred blade which had very serrated edges to it. She then created a chain that went in her left hand as she charged at Kendra hoping to combo her attacks with her lance once she got in close. When the massive lance came flying at her, Kendra turned her body and leapt backward, watching as it flew past her. As Tisha dodged around her geyser, Kendra recollected the water towards herself, allowing it to flow loosely around her staff again. She begins spinning her staff again, carefully condensing various points of the water. Once Tisha got within close range, she launched these compressed bouts of water, which were in the shape of six-pointed star, towards her, thus enacting Water Phoenix's Shuriken. The rest of the water on the staff collected around her body, making a thin protective layer around her to boost her defense, as well as focusing a bit more in her right hand. She placed her staff in her left hand alone, twirling the dual-bladed weapon in her grip, calculation and cunning glowing in her oceanic gaze. Spinning her chain around in her left hand She took out a few of the shuriken that came at her a few escaping through her guard hitting her armored head piece, as she then used her gun magic to manipulate her lance from a distance in the ground behind Kendra it sat as a few ports in the lance opened up aimed at her and then fired at her back as Tisha closed the distance for a slash with her Scarred blade trying to hit her chest knowing it'll be blocked she hoped to hit Kendra with her chain once her first attack got blocked. Kendra felt as the bullets were shot at her, hitting the water that enveloped her body and dealing some minor damage to her back, but otherwise not affecting her. Given her advanced healing rate, the bruises would be gone within the minute, especially with the magic coursing through her veins so strongly. She pulled her staff in front of her, intercepting the sword. She applied significant pressure to one of the gold plating on the silver staff, allowing a third of the staff to extend from the top, a chain connecting it to the rest of the weapon. She swung it forward, ensnaring Tisha's chain, though this, of course, limited her own weapon's movements as well. She shifted forward, the hand that was surrounded more greatly in water heading for Tisha's chest. "Water Phoenix's Palm," she stated, and if her hand made contact with her armored body, she would release the water in the same instant, delivering a forceful blow that would easily launch the other woman back. Given their close range and current weapon's lock, it would be difficult to dodge the attack. Tisha let go of the chain she was using as she moved her left arm to block the palm thrust it connected with her arm's armor it launched her backwards as she used her gun magic to increase the firepower in her lance as it fired another volley at Kendra this time more powerful then the last time. aimed at her legs and back, She fired a few chains into the ground to stop herself from being tossed backwards any further. Once stopped she fired several chains at Kendra hoping they'd connect so she could open up another possible attack combo against her. As another volley of bullets came her way, Kendra turned so she could see both the weapon and Tisha. She spun the staff at her side, throwing any bullets off their path and sending them elsewhere. "Water Phoenix's Tail," She enchanted, water flowing from her arm and into a whip. The chains that were shot her way were smacked away by the whip's quick lashing, though between defending against the shots from both sides, she was left with little defenses in the center. She drew in a quick breath, readying her next defensive and offensive measure should Tisha see the hole in her defense. Tisha observing her defenses closely figured if she could not pierce her defenses she would subvert them somehow. She used her darkness magic to cover the floor in shadows as Her lance had more ports open up as it resumed its volley stronger than before as Tisha herself launched a sphere of darkness at Kendra or more specifically a spell called Evil Explosion. Below her a darkness shadow spear attempted to stab her from below her guard. Kendra's cheeks fully extended, then released once the ball of darkness was hurtled her way with a shout of "Water Phoenix's Scream!" The attack was blasted away, and the spear was quickly lost in the immense torrent of water. The volley of bullets at her side were subdued as Kendra added a veil of water around her staff, allowing another whirlpool to form as she spun it, absorbing and dispelling the projectiles. She snapped out her whip, attempting to grab Tisha and drag her towards her so they could commence close range combat again. Tisha was surprised by the massive torrent of water being used to block her attacks. Spotting the whip she shot out a chain from her palm aimed at the whip hoping to use it to displace Kendra from her current position by tossing her to her left using the chains she fired at her. Kendra's water simply climbed over the chains, snaking around Tisha's wrist and tugging. As the other chains came towards her, Kendra slipped into Water Body, allowing them to go through her and then stepping to the left, getting out of their path before returning to her original form. She yanked on the whip, attempting to quickly jerk Tisha forward. Her leg was then surrounded in water, waiting until Tisha got closer to do anything with it. Tisha accepted Kendra's challenge to a good old melee fight as she closed the distance she unleashed 2 Dark Capriccio beams at Kendra, she then leaped into the air to give a roundhouse kick to Kendra's head as her Lance resumed firing at Kendra. When Tisha began closing the distance, Kendra quickly evaded the incoming Capriccio Beams by side-stepping, her staff stilling in its movement. When Tisha leapt upwards to deliver a roundhouse kick, Kendra lifted up her hand, water pooling in her grip. She caught the other woman's foot, a grimace flashing over her face at the impact. She then twisted, throwing Tisha towards her Lance, and therefore, incoming bullets. The water condensed around her fist, and she walked towards where she had thrown her opponent, slow and steady so she would be ready if Tisha quickly came towards her. Tisha silently knew in her head the result of this fight would not change. She sighed and removed her Imperator Lance from the ground. "I Forfeit, as I am now I cannot beat you. I am merely wasting my time I feel if you were to actually try I would not last longer. Kendra I would like a rematch later on after I have trained myself more." As she said this the announcer announced the result "Due to forfeit the winner of this round is Kendra Inigo of Crashing Wave!!" Kendra nodded to Tisha, walking up and holding out her hand. "I look forward to this rematch," She says, a wide smile on her face. "You know where to find me when the time comes, right?" She asks, unsure if anybody knew where her guild was. Not that it was small, but it was new, and it wasn't smack dab in the center of the city it belonged in either.